Aims for the Statistics and Data Management Core in the time period 2000-20005 are to: (1) continue to provide statistical expertise for all ADC investigators; (2) upgrade and enhance the functionality of the existing database available database available over a central network with appropriate security and ease of access to ADC investigators at U.T. Southwestern and to create related databases in support of other ADC Cores and, if appropriate, the national Alzheimer's Disease Data Coordinating Center; (3) provide technical for the ADC web Site and collaborate Center; (3) provide technical expertise for the ADC Web Site and collaborate with the Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, and Education and Information Transfer Cores in its support; and (4) participate in data-sharing, activities by all ADCs through the national Alzheimer Disease Data Coordinating Center as well as for other potential data-sharing efforts.